The present invention relates to a drainage and material-settling device for conveyance channels, including man-made and natural channels and ditches.
It is an object of the present application to provide a drainage and material-settling device that allows an improved settlement of material and/or sediment deposition in channels or ditches while allowing drainage of the channel or ditch.